


Forgive our silence

by possibleregrets



Series: Forgive our silence [1]
Category: Forgive our Silence
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleregrets/pseuds/possibleregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begin in a world of chaos, end in a world of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> this belongs to no fandom and is an original story. Viewer discretion is advised.

Chapter  ~~ One ~~ Zero 

The complications of Peanut Butter.

Before we begin, I feel like it is very important that we have a small talk. More or less about you. 

First off, how exactly did you come by this book?

Did you steal it? Don’t worry, we’ve all been there.

Was it given to you by a friend? I would start watching that friend very, very carefully if I were you. 

Did you just pick it up out of curiosity? Just looking for another book to waste your time with? Well, that's actually pretty okay; that's how most people get this book.

Or, perhaps, was it assigned by a teacher?

God, I hope not. 

I do not believe that this is the… right kind of story for that kind of thing.

However, regardless, this is a story that both the author and I feel needs to be told. 

So have fun!

You’re in for a ride.


	2. Not quite chapter one yet

 

**~~Chapter One Zero~~ Not Quite Chapter One yet**

Be Patient

Are you thoroughly confused yet, reader? 

No?

Oh come on, you’ve got to be just a little.

Now hold on don’t go skipping any pages; this is important.

The Author insists that I tell you this so:

…

Actually I changed my mind go ahead and start the story.


End file.
